


One-shots

by QueenEve



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Amputation Kink, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, BDSM, Body Modification, Breast Enlargement, Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Collars, Come Inflation, Double Vaginal Penetration, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Enemas, F/F, Fucking Machines, Gags, Genderbending, Girls who have dicks, Human Incubator, Lactation Kink, Large Breasts, Latex, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Male Lactation, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Licking, Nipple Penetration, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Torture, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rope Bondage, Self-Blowjob, Self-Fisting, Sex Pollen, Sex Toys, She-male characters, Size Kink, Spanking, Stomach Bulging, Stretched beyond human capacity, Suspension, Taking nonsexual objects analy/vaginaly, Tentacle Sex, Urethral Play, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Gaping, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, electro stimulation, pussy licking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 03:42:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18086774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenEve/pseuds/QueenEve
Summary: These one shots will mostly be about characters from the Young Justice and Justice League cartoons. They will be very kinky and hardcore so this book is not for the faint of heart. Though I know this can’t be full of just kinky one shots so there will be a few fluff one shots as well. You are allowed to request pairings down in the comments and at the moment they can only contain the characters I have listed. Anyways I hope you enjoy these one shots.





	1. Chapter 1

 

_**~Egg Incubator part 1~** _

_**~Female Robin(Dick Grayson) x Female Penguin~** _

_**~Robin’s POV~** _

Batman had finally let me go on patrol by myself so I was very excited as I flip through the air. I run across the roofs of buildings as I look around for any criminal activity. I never really understood why Batman worries about me so much. He goes out on patrol alone all the time and he always comes back in one piece. So I don’t see why he would think that I couldn’t do the same, I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I’ve trained with Batman long enough to know how to handle myself in a serious situation. True I may jump the gun a bit when it comes to trying to get information but I still get the job done. I stop when I hear voices in a nearby alleyway and I crouch down in the shadows, listening in. It was Penguin and a couple of her bird brained henchmen, but they weren’t alone. There was someone else in the alleyway with them but I couldn’t make out a face, they weren’t standing in the light. I couldn’t risk moving to get a better look and accidentally give away my location, Batman would never let me live it down. Usually I would jump down right now and demand to know what they are doing, they obviously weren’t stealing anything. This time I had to look at this situation the Batman way instead of the Robin way. So I had to wait until the opportune moment to make my move so I can find out who the mysterious person is. I lean forward slightly so I can try to hear what they are saying since they started to talk in a hushed tone of voice.

”Did you bring what I asked for?” Penguin asks the unknown person.

”Yes I have it right here Penguin,” Unknown says as they hand her a metal briefcase of sorts.

Penguin lets out her signature laugh that sounds a lot like the bird she named herself after in delight as she takes the case. She then hands the briefcase to one of her henchmen before she hands the unknown person four wads of cash. I was very confused now, what was in that case that would make Penguin so excited and giddy? For all I know it could be something bird themed or it could be blueprints for a big plan. I was so deep in thought that I hadn’t noticed that the ledge I was crouching on had begun to crack. I noticed it a second to late as the ledge breaks and I fall to the ground, rolling slightly as to not get hurt. I stop rolling and I land on my ass at someone’s feet and I look up, coming face to face with Penguin. Her henchmen and the unknown person were staring at me in shock, not expecting me to drop in.

”Grab her you bird brains! We can’t have her telling the bat about this!!” Penguin yells at her henchmen. 

“Yes ma’am,” her henchmen say as the same to as they grab me before I can react.

”Let me go asshole’s!” I yell as I struggle in their grip but compared to me they are very strong and I’m a 13 year old who has trained with Batman.

”Well well well, if it isn’t the Girl Wonder, I didn’t expect you to land so unexpectedly and interrupt my business deal” Penguin says as she walks over to me, the tip of her umbrella clicking against the concrete slightly.

”Didn’t expect you to be up to any funny business Penguin, so what’s in the briefcase?” I ask, trying to distract her enough so I can get free.

”Funny business is Joker’s job feathers for brains, as for what’s in the case well....You’ll find out soon enough,” Penguin says as she points the tip of her umbrella at my face.

I watch as she presses a button on the handle and suddenly a gas is sprayed out at me. I cough and inhale some by mistake as I begin to feel dizzy, my vision beginning to blurr. The last thing I see is Penguin looking on in amusement as I pass out, going limp in her henchmen’s hold. I don’t know how much time had passed but when I woke up I felt different. I tried to get up but that’s when I noticed it, all four of my limbs had been amputated. All that was left of my limbs were nubs where my elbows and knees used to be. That wasn’t the only thing that changed, my breasts were larger as well. I was to busy trying to figure out what happened to me that I hadn’t noticed Penguin walked over to me. I feel her gloved hand run down my back and I shudder slightly, I felt overly sensitive. I try to look over my shoulder to see what she is doing as she gropes my ass cheeks.

”How is my little egg incubator doing?” Penguin asks in her attempt to sound sweet.

”Wh-Why would you do this to me?! And what do you mean by egg incubator?” I ask in confusion as I continue to try and see what she is doing.

”This was for your own good, I don’t need you fighting back and trying to get free.” Penguin says as she pulls me up by my shoulders, causing me to yelp.

”Batman is going to know I’m gone and he’s going to kick your ass when he finds out what you did to me.” I say, now sitting on my ass infront of Penguin on a cold metal floor due to her sitting me up. 

Penguin laughs in sadistic amusement causing me to cringe slightly, I didn’t understand what was so funny. I flailed my arm and leg stumps around slightly as I try to get away from her but she had a good grip on my shoulder. Now that I was sitting up I was able to get a good look at my new breasts, they were atleast half the size of what is left of my body. I look at Penguin who was still laughing hysterically to the point that she could rival Joker. 

“What’s so funny?” I ask, trying not to pout.

”Your pressious Batman thinks your dead my little pet,” Penguin says as she caresses my cheek.

”Wh-What do you mean he thinks I’m dead?” I ask, trying not to sound shocked as I cringe at her touch. 

“I left him a present consisting of your arms, legs, and your costume...Ms. Grayson” Penguin says, practically purring out my last name which makes me gulp as I noticed I’m completely naked and missing my mask. 

“No, this can’t be real,” I say in disbelief, Batman seriously can’t think I’m dead.

”Oh it’s real,” Penguin says as she reaches around and begins to grope my new breasts. 

I could do nothing but sit there and watch her grope my breasts, unable to stop her without any hands. Penguin’s fingers begin to pinch and tug at my nipples and I bite my bottom lip, trying not to make any noises. She didn’t like that though because her pinching and tugging at my nipples gets rougher. I begin to moan and groan from the harsh treatment that Penguin is giving my nipples, for some reason it felt good. One of her still gloved hands let’s go of my nipple and moves down to my pussy, rubbing my clit harshly. I lean my head back slightly as I moan, my head ending up laying on her shoulder as her hands continue to assault my nipples and clit. 

“Good girl, making such pretty chirps for your owner,” Penguin says as she kisses the corner of my mouth. 

“Sc-Screw you,” I manage to say through my moans as her pinching and rubbing get harder.

”All in due time my little flightless bird, but first it’s time for your medicine” Penguin says as she picks something up and shows me a syringe and needle full of a bright purple liquid.

”Wh-What is that stuff?” I ask, dreading the answer as Penguin inches the needle towards my neck causing me to try and move away but she holds me in place.

”This is a special medicine made just for you my pretty little bird,” Penguin says as she sticks the needle into my neck and gives me the injection.

”What do you mean made just for me?” I ask, feeling even more dread as I calm down from the assault on my nipples and clit from a few minutes ago.

”That was one of many injections that Poison Ivy created for me that will slowly destroy your mind until all you can think about is being my egg incubator.” Penguin explains as she sets the now empty syringe down and picks up a full one.

”Your never going to get away with this,” I say, trying to sound confident and defiant when in reality I’m scared that this is really my fate.

”Oh, I already have gotten away with it my little pet,” Penguin says as she gives me the second injection.

I feel the first two injections slowly begin to take effect and I slowly start to forget everything. I didn’t want to forget but forgetting felt so good, almost like my brain was getting pleasured. I begin to get eggs on the brain as Penguin inserts a gloved finger into my pussy, no I have to fight the injections. I can’t give in, Batman trained me better than this, I begin to struggle in Penguin’s arms. I see her pick up another syringe out of the corner of my eye which causes me to struggle even more. I didn’t want to be given another injection, not when I knew what it was going to do to me. I had so many things that I wanted to remember, one of those things being my deceased family.

”Seems my pet needs more medication,” Penguin says as she gives me the injection.

”Wh-When I get out of here y-you are so dead,” I say as I begin to moan due to her fingering my pussy.

”You won’t be getting out of here anytime soon my little egg incubator” Penguin says as she begins to finger my pussy faster.

Slowly the third injection begins to take effect and the thought of being an egg incubator didn’t sound all that bad. Dirty fantasies of what being an egg incubator meant began to run through my head as I forget more. I feel Penguin smirk against my neck as she pulls her finger out, almost causing me to whine. She picks up a fourth syringe and gives me another injection before laying me down on my back. Penguin then turns me around so I’m facing her, my leg stumps spread wide open. I look at her in confusion, the fourth injection adding to how quickly I forgot everything. I watch as Penguin spreads my pussy lips and leans down, her tongue flicking out over my clit. I moan and squirm around as she licks my clit while inserting two fingers into my slightly wet pussy. Penguin’s tongue continues to lick my clit as she scissors her fingers, trying to prep me for something. I try to roll over and move away from her, still trying very hard not to forget. Penguin must have been getting annoyed because she paused in her prepping me. She gave me two more injections, probably having picked up two syringe‘s while I was struggling. 

“St-Stop,” I say, hoping she’ll listen to me.

”You don’t have a say in this my pet,” Penguin says as she picks up what I can only assume is a seventh syringe.

She gives me the seventh injection and I was confused as to how many syringe Poison Ivy made for her. Giving a person this many injections at the same time can’t possibly be safe or very healthy either. Penguin goes back to licking my clit and fingering my pussy, knowing I was helpless to stop her without my hands or legs. I felt more memories slip away and I was unable to put names to faces. I began to get so confused as I moaned, the faces in my memories looked familiar but I wasn’t completely sure about that. The only thing I was sure about was that the idea of being Penguin’s egg incubator became more and more inviting. It seemed so right for me to accept that role and yet it was so wrong at the same time now that I think about it. Batman, no, Bruce would be so disgusted and saddened if he saw what I was slowly turning into. He thinks I’m dead though so Alfred and him are probably mourning me as I think this right now. I feel another two needles pierce the skin of my neck as Penguin gives me two more injections, adding onto the other seven. I begin to forget about my family, both old and new as my forgetting intensifies. No I don’t want to forget about them, I don’t want to forget Bruce and my parents. Tears begin to fall as I still continue to moan, forgetting about my family as well. They were now just blurs in my mind as Penguin leans up and licks away my tears from my cheeks. I cringe slightly, still having enough of my memories to remember that she’s a villain and shouldn’t be trusted.That seems to make Penguin mad though as she slaps my pussy hard causing me to moan in painful pleasure.

“Bad girl, it seems I’ll have to give you the rest of the injections now,” Penguin says not even sounding upset about that.

“H-How many injections are you fucking planing on giving me?!” I exclaim in shock and anger as I glare at her slightly.

“Hmm about 31 more injections,” Penguin says as if it is the simplest thing in the world.

“Y-Your insane! I’m not gonna survive 31 more injections!!” I shout as I start to struggle again which earns me another slap to the pussy causing me to moan in painful pleasure again.

“Bad pretty bird, the injections are only harmful to memories and alter internal thoughts. You’ll survive 31 more,” Penguin says as she gives me the rest of the injections.

All I could do was flinch slightly as the needles pierce my skin, my mind slowly breaking as I forget everything. Soon I laid there on the floor a shell of my former self, thirty-one empty syringe’s lay scattered around me. Penguin was rubbing small circles into my stomach, almost lovingly staring down at me. My mind was now completely empty, my only thoughts were about being her egg incubator. Whatever that means but it sounds like it would feel good, the old me did have a kink for taking nonsexual objects vaginaly/analy. My head lulls to the side slightly as Penguin continues to rub small circles into my stomach, making whatever tenseness I had left go away. 

“Are you ready to accept your fate my little flightless bird?” Penguin asks as she looks at me.

“Yes,” I say quietly, not having enough in my brain to let me say complete sentences.

“Good, I’m glad we’re finally on the same page my pet” Penguin says as she stands up, stripping herself of her clothing.

All I could do was stare in seemingly mindless shock as Penguin stands infront of me completely naked. Now most people would wonder why I was so shocked, all women have the same private parts that are hiding under their clothes. This statement was nowhere near true for Penguin though since she had something that you don’t see on girls. Hanging between her legs was a massively thick, three foot long cock that was fully erect. It looked almost like a third leg and Penguin had watermelon sized balls to accompany her massive cock. She must have noticed how much I was staring because she smirks as she kneels between my spread leg stumps. Penguin lays her long, thick cock on my stomach, the head resting in between my breasts. It was warm and heavy against my skin as Penguin runs her hands down my sides and over my leg stumps.

“Does my pretty little bird like what she sees?” Penguin asks as she continues to smirk.

“Yes, so big” I say as I continue to stare at her cock.

“Since you took your medicine like a good girl you get to have my cock in your pussy,” Penguin says as she lifts her cock up off of me.

I silently watch as she lines her cock up with my pussy and in one harsh thrust my pussy gets stretched and filled up with her cock. I moan loudly as my back arches up, the outline of her cock bulging out against my skin and stomach. Then without warning Penguin grabs my leg stumps as leverage and begins to fuck me fast and hard. My breasts bounce with each thrust as her cock pushes in against the entrance to my womb. With one very harsh thrust her cock pushes past the entrance and enters my womb. Penguin then begins to thrust directly into my womb causing my moans to turn into screams of pleasure. Her balls slap against my ass as she fucks me, there size and firmness making it feel like I’m getting spanked by a large strong hand. Penguin begins to fuck me for hours on end without a single break, only stopping whenever I’m close to cumming. Finally after four hours of endless fucking Penguin finds her release, something heavy and hard being released into my womb. I finally realized that she is literally laying bird eggs and semen inside of my womb due to being able to see the egg outlines. Though for some reason having eggs pumped into my womb causes me to cum with a loud moan. 

“Mmm it sounds like someone likes having egg babies in their womb,” Penguin says as she rubs my stomach which is slowly filling up with eggs and getting bigger.

“Yes, egg babies feel so good” I say with a moan, still unable to form complete sentences.

“Good, this is only the first of many clutches and they will all come out cute and amputated just like you my pet” Penguin says as she continues to rub my stomach, I assume to help it stretch easier.

“Why?” I ask, feeling confused as to why they would come out the way I am now.

“Your medicine also altered the way the eggs will hatch, the babies will come out full grow, amputated, and ready to be sold as sex toys.” Penguin explains happily like it is the greatest thing in the world.

I was still confused, why would anyone other than Penguin want someone as dependent as I will have to be on her. It makes no sense, slowly Penguins cock stops pumping eggs into my womb and I laid there with a massive nine month pregnant stomach. I was filled to the brim with eggs and semen and it felt so good to be this stuffed. Penguin slowly pulls her softening cock out of my now gaping and thoroughly fucked pussy. I had expected everything to come gushing out the moment she pulled her cock out but surprisingly it all stayed inside my womb.I guess Penguin noticed my confusion because she grins as she flicks my clit causing me to groan and clench up. Usually that would make anything squirt out but still nothing came out which made me even more confused.

“My semen is very thick and sticky, those eggs aren’t coming out any time soon my pet” Penguin says as she begins to get dressed.

“Oh, okay” I say, not exactly understanding what she means but I can’t argue with her since I don’t have a lot left in my brain.

“Get some sleep my pretty little bird, I have business to attend to and you holes are off limits until you lay the eggs” Penguin says as she begins to get dressed.

“Okay,” I say as I tiredly watch her get dressed in her underwear, pants, bra, button up shirt, and suit jacket. It just amazes me how her massive cock can fit in her pants without ripping them.

“I’ll see you later my pet,” Penguin says as she rubs my full stomach one last time before she leaves, leaving me alone in that room.

I slowly fall asleep on that cold, hard floor, my large egg full stomach rising and falling with my breathing. My mind was completely messed up to the point that I had accepted this as my fate and to be honest, I wasn’t upset about that. I knew Penguin would take good care of me and treat me right now that I was obedient to her. So I did what she told me to do and I got some sleep, not knowing what the future had in store for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first one shot and there will be more coming at some point in time. Anyways I hope you liked it and please tell me what you think.  
> ~ QueenEve


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be the second one shot of this series, I will try to balance out any smut one shots with fluff one shots but I’m not very good at fluff. So I apologize if the fluff one shots suck while the smut one shots are amazing.

_**~Jealousy~** _

_**~Wally West x Robin(Dick Grayson)~** _

_**~Robin’s POV~** _ _****~~****~~ ~~****~~ ~~****~~ _

 

Me and Wally have been dating for a few months now but no one knows, except for Batman but then again he's Batman. Today I got the night off meaning I'd be able to spend time with Wally and not have to worry about being called away by Batman. I walk into the cave as the zeta tube announces my name and I come face to face with something I didn't want to see. Artemis was flirting with Wally and to my shock and sadness Wally flirted right back at her. I growl to myself and stalk over to them, I grab him by his ear, and drag him away from Artemis. I pull Wally into my room that I have at the cave and lock the door as I let go of his ear.

"Ow! Dick what's your prob-!" I cut Wally off by kissing him. We stumble backwards and flop onto my bed as I continue to kiss him, my fingers tangling in his fiery red hair. I break the kiss as I start to lift up his shirt to expose his chest.

"What brought this along?" Wally asks me.

"Shut up" I say as I kiss him again. I feel us being flipped over so now I'm on the bottom wi Wally on top of me. A million thoughts run through my head as Wally pulls my sunglasses off of me and pushes up my shirt revealing my chest and stomach. One thought sticks out the most among the other ones, Wally could very well leave me for Artemis.

I didn't want to think about that happening but it's a calculated possibility. Artemis is smart, beautiful, courageous, outgoing, always speaks her mind, all in all a spitfire, and can give Wally the one thing I can't. . .children. At some point Wally will want kids and I won't be able to give him any because I'm a boy. Maybe he'd be better off dating Artemis, he'd probably be a lot happier with her than with me. I didn't notice it but I began to cry at my own thoughts of what might happen. I guess Wally noticed because he stops unfastening my pants to look at me. Wally sits up and looks at me as I continue to cry in sadness and despair at the thought of Wally leaving me.

"Babe. What's wrong babe?" Wally asks me while pulling me flush against his chest. I clutch at his shirt as I sniffle, trying to calm down enough to talk to him.

"It's just that, I don't want you leaving me for Artemis even though she can give you kids and I can't and I know you'll be happier with her than with me" I say as new tears begin to fall and I begin to hiccup as I bury my face in his chest, dampening his shirt with my tears. I feel Wally start to rub my back as he shushes me and I begin to stop crying but I still clutch at his shirt still fearing that he'll leave me.

"I would never do that to you babe, now please stop crying" Wally says as his nose buries itself in my hair.

"I don't believe you" I say with another sniffle and more hiccups.

Suddenly at lightning speed my clothes are back in their proper places and my sunglasses are back on my face. Before I can question Wally as to why because he picks me up and runs out of my room. When I'm put down I see the whole team and a few of their mentors as well. I look at Wally and I know exactly What he's going to do, he's gonna put our relationship out in public.

"Everyone I have something to say. Rob and I are dating" Wally says as he hugs me from behind and kisses my cheek. Everyone took it differently than I thought they would.

Megan, J'ohn, Kaldur, Aquaman, Conner, and Flash were happy for us. Oliver and Dinah were okay with it as long as they didn't walk in on us doing anything, risqué. Artemis was a totally different story, she lost it as soon as she heard what Wally said about us dating. She would have shot me with an arrow if Oliver, Conner, and Kaldur hadn't held her back while Megan used telepathy to get her bow an arrows away from her. Wally pulls me behind him as Artemis starts throwing curses my way in anger.

"You little bastard he was mine! You knew I liked him everyone knew!! And you stole him from me!!! I'll kill you!" Artemis yells as I look over Wally's shoulder.

"You will do no such thing" Batman says as he walks out of the zeta tube.

"Batman Wally was mine! But your bastard of a sidekick stole him from me!!" Artemis yells while glaring at me.

"Artemis you are no longer a member of this team, effective immediately" Batman says and my teammates don't look that surprised that she is getting kicked off the team. Conner and Kaldur push her into the zeta tube where it immediately beams her back to Gotham and marks her as an enemy. I lean my forehead on Wally's shoulder while clutching the back of his shirt since I'm still behind.

"Wally" I say to get his attention.

"Yea babe?" Wally says and I smile happy that he can call me that around the team now.

"Can I stay with you? I don't wanna go back to Gotham" I ask hoping he says yes.

"Of course babe" Wally says as he turns towards me making me let go of his shirt. I look up at him and yawn before leaning my forehead on his chest.

"Someone's tired" Wally says as he picks me up. I wrap my arms around him loosely and bury my face in his neck hearing Megan aw at that. I start to drift to sleep as Wally tells Batman I'm staying with him tonight and I finally fall asleep to the sound of Wally's breathing and the sounds of the world going by at break neck speed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this one shot is shorter than the first one, like I said in the chapter summary I’m not very good at fluff. Anyways I still hope you liked it and tell me what you think in the comments.  
> ~ QueenEve


End file.
